Beyond the Mirror
by heyo
Summary: "The Mirror of Possibilities" was supposed to be written in Harry's World before I changed it and sent Harry to AU. So in this One-shot, Joshua and Fran go to Harry's world not the usual Harry travels to AU.


**Disclaimer** : This story is based on J.K. Rowling's Books, which are 100% NOT mine. Of course the ideas and the extra characters ARE mine, so yes Joshua and Fran for example are a figment of my imagination.

 **Summery** : what if instead of Harry being pulled by Joshua and Fran into their world, the brother and sister found themselves falling into Harry's and right in the heart of the most secret department there is in the Ministry. The Department of Mysteries. One-Shot.

 **The Mirror of Possibilities** was supposed to be written in Harry's World before I changed it and sent Harry to AU. This is the Chapter that got canceled and replaced by MoP.

 **Beyond the Mirror"** **"**

 **One-shot**

The hard stone marble floor took his fall. Unfortunately his head hit it first before the rest of his body followed, so the first thing he felt after the long fall into blackness was his head exploding in pain. Involuntary tears filled his eyes, he blinked fast and tried to push himself off the ground only to groan and lower his head when the room seemed to tilt to the side.

He laid his head slowly back down and stayed put for a minute but in the next instance he heard a groan from his right, turning slowly his brown eyes met the pained green of his younger sister. He had pulled her over with him through that blasted mirror. He recalled messing with it along with the twins, Fran and Ginny. What none of them anticipated was the light. Merlin knows what and why it happened but next thing he remembered everyone taking a step back, only he tripped and fell forward into the light and the last thing he remembered before this was Fran's hand grabbing him. Trying to pull him back. She fell with him instead.

Looking carefully around the room they had fallen into took but a minute, it wasn't small, it was a large rectangular room, dimly lit and deserted. There was no way it could be called empty, the room felt deserted.

They had fallen into the sunken pit in the middle of the room, and around them where benches filling the steps going up from where they lay, in the pit. Like an auditorium, a closed, unlit, deserted and creepy auditorium!

Beside him, in touching distance was the only thing in the room, an arch way with a veil over it. Maybe if they walked through it they will be ported back through the mirror and back where they came from, the Black's ancestor house.

He glanced at his sister's terrified face, her eyes wild with fear, with the honest intention of reassuring her and giving her his suggestion.

That was Joshua's last thought before his body jolted in alarm as he heard the commotion coming his way. It started with distant yells coming ever so slowly closer till he knew they were almost upon them.

Any other day he wouldn't have cared, but being in this strange new place and with him knowing that his dad was one of the most hated Aurors among the Death-eaters he sat up in alarm and by the look on his sister's face she got how bad their situation was too.

"Lie down on the floor with your hands over your heads. Now!"

The shout startled Joshua, but his headache troubled him more. If they continued to shout they wouldn't have to deal with him or fight him, his head would explode. He looked around at the. Aurors?

Why were they shouting at him, his ears were fuzzy and he felt their voices go down till he heard nothing, their movements where like flashing pictures.

"Lie down Joshua, lie down!" his sister's frantic voice snapped him out of his shock, to look back at her, trying to blink fast, to make things move back to speed.

Fran was lying down on her stomach and had her arms up above her head in a sort of surrender motion that would've looked okay while standing but with her lying own just looked plain funny to Joshua's shocked mind.

Looking up feeling dizzy again he saw five of the Aurors surrounding them slowly come closer as the rest stood back and kept their wands pointed at them. Why were they pointing their wands at them!

What the hell!

"What do you think you're doing boy!? Lie down! NOW!" the last word was said in a shout after he ignored their first two warnings and had started to stand up slowly just to explain, only to explain, to tell them who they were, that his dad was an Auror too or for some other forgotten reason.

"Cool it will you?!" even his voice sounded weird "and can you please stop pointing your wands at us! you might shoot a curse by accident."

"Josh!" the scream made his eyes snap toward his sister only to see her being grabbed by one of the Aurors, too fast for him to do anything, and dragged out of the room by two of them.

"Hey! HEY! Leave her alone!" ignoring his headache and with massive effort he half jumped half lurched toward the door his sister had been dragged through, only to be stopped by unseen hands grabbing him from behind and throwing him on the floor where his head met the hard stone floor for the second time in a couple of minutes.

The last thing he remembered before everything turned black was thinking, damn I'd forgotten the other Aurors standing behind me.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I think he's waking up"

The words were uttered in a whisper but Joshua always had great hearing or so Fran always said when they were ease dropping on Order meeting and he heard more details than she did.

Fran! Shit! With the memories came the panic, he sat upright so fast he felt dizzy and before his legs could turn toward the floor so he could stand up he met soft brown eyes blinking at him from beside his bed. Familiar brown eyes.

"Neville! Thank Merlin! They took Fran, those crazy Aurors, you gotta help her."

Not waiting for an answer he jumped down from the high bed he was sitting on too fast to notice the sheets covering his legs. His feet tangled in them and he tripped, tried to grab something but nothing was near enough. He fell down on his face. Again.

Pain exploded in his face. Grabbing his now bleeding and probably broken nose while making sounds that Fran might call whimpers but he'd call manly grunts, his hands were grabbed by Neville and held away from his nose.

"you're accident prone aren't you?" came the dry statement, so very un-Neville like that it took Joshua a minute of looking at him to realize that yes it did come out of his mouth.

"No. no I'm not clumsy."

"What happened?!"

Jumping in fright, Joshua turned to see another familiar face "Hermione, oh my God, they took Fran! Aurors! Where is my dad? We need to tell him!"

The only reaction to this was a raised eyebrow and a quizzical look at Neville, before she answered in a voice she probably used to calm frightened animals or so he thought.

"calm down, let's see about this nose first" with a wave of her wand and an " _ _Episkey__ " he felt his nose right itself with a loud snap that made him wince, more startled than pained.

Why were they ignoring him!

He opened his mouth to demand they call his dad again, only to snap shut when Hermione asked him while handing him a wet towel to clean his bloody nose "now Mr… ?" an expectant pause "what shall I call you?" she added exasperated apparently that he didn't give her his name immediately.

Eyes wide, he stared at her, then his eyes turned to Neville slowly, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow waiting for him to answer apparently.

"I need to floo my dad" his dad will make sense of this, his head kept repeating.

Neville and Hermione the least likely people to prank others were trying to fool him. He didn't have time for this.

"They took Fran" he repeated his voice sounded hollow, like an echo.

"Is that her name then?" Hermione asked "well don't worry she's safe, I believe Sparker and Dwidle are talking to her. We are very interested to know how you came to appear out of nowhere into the Department of Mysteries as I'm sure you'll understand it is not common for civilians or for children to able to get in."

Silence.

"Department of Mysteries? We fell into the Ministry?"

It was Neville who answered him now, with his calm voice "yes. You're now in a secured division of St. Mungo's Hospital. The healers said you will be alright in a couple of days, you have some lacerations and a concussion, with some rest you'll be able to leave. And of course we will contact your dad after we have a little talk about how you came to fall into the Department of Mysteries".

When he didn't say anything to that informative answer and just kept staring at him, Neville cleared his throat glanced briefly at Hermione who stood still her head cocked to the side in a thoughtful position Neville knew too well.

He turned back to Joshua with a gentle smile and added "a witness alerted us to both you and your sister's method of arrival" receiving no reaction from Joshua he continued after a slight pause "well, he said you just appeared from no where, and there was glass found around both of you, mirror glass! Can you explain that?"

Joshua swallowed convulsively. what kind of weird situation is this, opening his mouth to ask exactly that, he changed his mind and closed his mouth, opening his mouth again to answer he stopped not knowing how to explain the unexplainable.

He was turning into a fish. A stupid Gryffindor fish at that.

"is he awake?" the deep question came from the direction of the door, turning towards it he felt his body relax as he saw his dad, slim build, red Auror robes, messy black hair and green eyes.

Huh, Green eyes. Staring into the hard piercing green eyes looking back at him, Jousha's only reaction was "oh Hell!"

"Excuse me young man!"

Hermione's indignant voice did not disturb his line of thinking, turning to her, face pale and bewildered he said "I'm in Hell!"

To that none of them had an answer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Thirty Minutes earlier**_

The sound of crying was grating on his nerves, Harry stared at the young redhead girl sitting in interrogation room two with her head bent and tears streaming endlessly down her face, and then stared some more.

This was getting him nowhere, she had taken one look at him when he arrived dismissing the two Aurors watching over her. Smiled with relief then her eyes had widened and the sniffling begun.

All it had taken for the sniffing to turn into crying was saying gently and with no intimidation what so ever that his name was Auror Harry Potter. He wished introducing himself put fear into serious suspect's and not little redheaded girls with wide eyes and pitiful hiccupping.

After trying to talk to her for a couple of minutes more, he gave up, any way he tried to reassure her, to be gentle, soft and friendly only brought more tears.

"Why don't you eat something, I'll have Auror Sparker, John, bring you something to eat. How about that?"

A soft and almost unheard "ok." Was uttered by her. For Harry getting that one word was the most he got from the kid in thirty minutes.

Maybe the boy would be better to interrogate!

But no. it was useless, absolutely useless. Let those Unspeakables do their own interrogation from now on. He had asked to be put on this case so he'll make sure no one would bully the two minors but if this was the way he got repaid for a good and conscionable deed, well Hell indeed! It was the last time he'll ever do it!

The boy stared at him and maybe he could blame the concussion the boy had for his behavior once he saw him. It was worst than the girls reaction.

The kid kept staring at him and mumbling the weirdest unrelated words ever. Hell, Merlin, prank and his favorite was "you're not my dad right?" then back he went to Hell and some other very imaginative words.

At least he didn't cry!

Harry left him a couple of useless minutes later to be treated again by the Healer who gave Harry a very stern, very annoyed look for making her patient 'shocky' after being treated for a head injury. Harry left in the hope that he would find the girl more cooperative after eating.

Unfortunately, the girl had been sitting in silence since he left, not talking to anyone. She had even stopped asking for her dad or as she called him in front of an amused Sparker and a suspicious Dwidle 'Auror Potter'.

Sparkers "way to go boss" while wiggling his eyebrows was _not_ amusing to the frustrated Harry.

"You did ask for Auror Potter right?" was his uneasy question now. Merlin he hated emotional scenes, and emotional teenage girls were the worst.

A hard hiccup followed that question, making him wince then with a push away gesture with his hands he said "ok. Ok listen." Please don't start crying again. Searching the room he found a chair by the wall, he dragged it to the table and sat infront of her, leaning forward on the table so he'd catch a glimpse of her down turned face. "I know something is not right and you're scared but I really want to help you. I don't now how you did what you did, appearing in the Department of Mysteries but the Unspeakables are making a fuss about security and what not! So I'll appreciate any help, after that I'll take you personally home ok?"

By the time he ended his speech the girl seemed more attentive, seeing he was succeeding somehow he continued "all of us do some crazy things now and then. I assure I did some crazy stunts in my youth too! I get that! And you asking for me shows that you heard of me or trust me somehow. So trust me now to listen to what you have to say then I'll personally take you home to your parents, how about that? "

Harry felt proud, he knew Ginny who was now pregnant with their second child would be even more proud of how he handled this delicate situation, who said children or teenagers were hard to deal with!?

"You promise to get us home?" the tremulous voice asked.

"Yes. And I keep my promises. Always."

Lifting her head up Harry met green eyes so much like his own that his heart fell like lead to his feet or so it felt.

"Oh dear Merlin! You are my daughter! From the future? Oh My … Oh Hell.. Hell!"

"No." the startlingly loud denial with green eyes widening in alarm had his attention snapping back to her "no. you're not my dad you have green eyes like me. And you're Harry."

Harry blinked those same green eyes bemusedly thinking about explaining that that was the reason he thought she was his daughter but she shook her head again firmly seemingly convinced so instead he asked "then who's you're dad?"

Her eyes started filling with tears in an alarmingly rapid pace making Harry's own green eyes widen in alarm at the next bout of weeping coming over, but as her eyes filled and tears started falling over her face silently she managed to mumble in a choked voice "Potter," to Harry's raised eyebrow she added "James Potter."

Harry's only reaction to that and the weeping was an incredulous expression and a grimace at the down turned face and the hiccups starting all over again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Alternative Universe" came the seething voice "a freaking alternative universe? You got to be kidding me Hermione! That's the explanation you found."

"It makes sense Harry." answered Hermione stubbornly in a low whisper, mindful of the fact they were standing in his office but with listening ears and curious eyes turned toward them through the glass walls.

"I talked to Mr. Potter, Joshua or Josh as he prefers to be called, " at Harry's glare she reddened and continued "and he explained everything. He was in the basement in the Potter manor, I mean the Black's ancestor house as its still called in his universe and they found an ancient mirror and well with him, the twins, Ginny and his sister, Fran, they had to get into mischief! They messed something up, apparently they used …"

"Blood! Yes I know you told me that already, used blood and said some Latin words and they were surprised by the outcome." A snort "but an alternative universe that's your explanation!?"

"I researched it after my talk with Joshua, it's the only thing that makes sense, and the blood tests proves they're Potters. You're a blood match!" at Harry's suspicious look she added exasperated "Well do you have a better idea then?"

"No." was the sharply whispered reply "no, but an alternative universe!" raking a nervous hand through his hair he added "Merlin! Really?"

"Yes really" then with a slight shake of her head she added "can you believe it a universe where you're parents are alive but you're dead by Pettigrew's hand, oh and Voldemort's still alive!" the last was said with a look around to make sure no one could hear her. The name still made some people nervous.

She saw Harry's worried expression and said slowly "I know you're worried about them. But they'll cope, they're still young, it's a new place and new people but its better than their world with a war still going on. They'll like Jimmy too. True I feel sorry for their parents, they must be so worried but …"

"Hermione." When she didn't stop talking immediately Harry added more sharply to get her attention "Hermione that's not why I'm worried."

"Oh then what is it? We know the department of mysteries is safe, the Unspeakables are satisfied with my explanation. There are previous documented cases of people who came from alternative worlds" Seeing his negative head shake she said frustrated "What?"

"I promised." Then with a sigh and a rueful twist of his mouth explained "I promised Fran I'll get her home and how in hell I'll be able to manage that now I have no idea!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Author Note** : so this was the way my story "The Mirror of Possibilities" was supposed to go. Joshua and Fran go to Harry's world not the usual Harry travels to AU. And Little James Sirius Potter (Jimmy) is already born, maybe Albus Severus too to make the name situation more interesting. But oh well I made my choice and in an alternative world I'm probably writing this version of the story …

Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
